Ginny Weasley and the Philosopher's Stone
by phoenixdk
Summary: Follow Ginny through the books starting with the first. Will be in Ginny's pov. This first one is not going to be so long, but it's funny. Ginny is upset that she is the only child home and all her brothers are at Hogwarts, with famous Harry Potter.


**A/N: Here's my take on Ginny in the Harry Potter books. It's in Ginny's pov except for the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only Rowling and WB does. I just play with the charecters.**

**Ginny Weasley and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Prologue**

It was quiet at the Burrow. Almost everyone from the Order of the Phoenix, that wasn't on an assignment was there. They were all waiting anxiously on news from Albus Dumbledore. Earlier in the evening on this day, Halloween, news of an explosion from Godrics Hollow reached the meeting. Albus leaved hurriedly with Hagrid and Remus Lupin. Remus was to find Sirius, because only the Potters was residents there from the Order, put in hiding by Albus out of fear for their lives. Sirius was the secret keeper of their whereabouts, so it was important to find him and make sure he was ok.

Albus and Hagrid went to Godrics Hollow, to see how bad it was and if there were any survivors. Everyone feared that He-who-must-not-be-named, had finally found them. It was rumored, that a prophesy was made out, that their son could stop _him_. But it was just a rumor.

Molly Weasley was sitting with her new baby, Ginny, the last born in a family with seven children, and the first witch in many Weasley generations. All the other children was up in their beds sleeping, but when the news arrived, Ginny woke up crying, many thought that was a little weird, almost as if she knew something had gone terribly wrong. She was now looking around with her solemn brown eyes and taking everything in, there was no more tears in her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened up and in walked a very shaking Remus.

"I couldn't find Sirius, even his motorbike was gone. I really hope that James and Lily are ok."

The faint pop of aperation could be heard and everyone turned to the door, knowing that the news was there. Albus walked in with sorrow in his eyes.

"It is as we feared," he said. "Voldemort found out where the Potters lived and has killed James and Lily." A cry of loss escaped Remus, he had been best friends with them since Hogwarts. Molly patted him on the knee, then looked at Albus. "And what of their boy, Harry?"

Albus looked around at them all.

"Before I continue with this, I need you all to promise me to not interrupt." His blazing eyes told the story of true horror. All gave their consent to not interrupt until he was finished.

"I do not know all that has happened yet, the Department of Mysteries would want to look into it, but I have an idea. It appears that Voldemort killed James first and then proceeded upstairs where Lily was hiding baby Harry in the nursery. It looks like Lily stood in front of Harry to protect him, when she was struck down. Some kind of powerful ancient magic has been used, because Voldemort could not kill Harry, the Killing curse rebounded on him, destroying his body." He paused for effect when the others gasped. "The only thing that happened to Harry was, that he now has a scar in his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. No amount of healing will get it to fade, because it was made with dark magic."

"So what you're saying Albus is, that this boy has stopped Voldemort _and_survived," asked Alastor Moody.

"He's going to be famous," commented Remus.

"Exactly, and that's one of the reasons that Harry will be put up with his muggle relatives, his aunts blood was the same as Lily's, it should protect him until he comes of age, from Voldemort and his followers," said Albus.

"You make it sound like _he_is going to come back again," said Arthur Weasley.

"Oh yes, Arthur. I have no doubt that Voldemort will return one day, but until then, who knows? One thing is for sure, Harry Potter is going to have some trying years before the final word from Voldemort has been said," finished Albus.

Later in the night, when little Ginny was sleeping soundly, she dreamed of three different colors. Black, fiery red and emerald green. A angelic voice called out in her dreams.

"Take care of my son, he's going to need you. More than you know." Even though Ginny didn't know who it was or what she was saying, she felt more safe then ever.


End file.
